Thunderf00t
British|hair_color = Dark Brown|title1 = Phil Mason|image1 = PhilMason.jpg|education = University of Birmingham|occupation = Research Scientist; Chemist and Physicist|eye_color = Blue|status = Debunking pseudoscience|residence = Prague, Czech Republic|other_names = Blunderf00t|organization = Academy of Sciences of the Czech Republic|partner = Unknown|relatives = Unnamed father}} Alert! Page in Progress "Don't piss on me and tell me it's raining!" -His frequent catchphrase for calling out bullshit. Thunderf00t or Dr. Phil E. Mason is an British atheist YouTuber and evotarded scientist with a Ph.D. in chemistry/God-hating from the University of Birminghamistan. Phil is also an Economic Cyber-Terrorist extraordinaire apparently. He runs a popular channel under the infamous handle Thunderf00t. Description He is normally busy orchestrating an online attack on women by commanding an army of racist, skinhead, Nazi-sympathizing male supremacists that make up his subscriber base (according to the ever-trustworthy Laughing Witch). He does this by making videos criticizing modern-day feminists like Anita Sarkeesian which are actually just conspiracy theory and hate speech based on some bullshit criteria. Because he is the perceived warlord of online harassment, feminists have taken a stand against harassment by harassing Thunderf00t via exploiting his terminally-ill father's circumstance in a point-scoring exercise and writing libelous letters to his employers, just to name a few. Agreeing with him is considered feminist-haram and is on par with drawing Muhammad at a bacon eating contest. Evident by events like the #zerobiscuit and other incidents, where popular internet figures simply showing support for him is grounds for social justice warriors coming together in armchair lynch mobs for a person's reputation or career. History Before he started attacking feminism, he used to make videos against creationism and his most popular series is 'Why do People Laugh at Creationists?' which is also his oldest and longest running series. His oldest, and in no way worthy, his rival is VenomFangX who tried to DMCA him. Thunderf00t had once gone through a huge clusterfuck with FreeThoughtBlogs. He posted shit PZ Myers didn't like and eventually got banned. He made a couple videos about it and this event is pretty much what sparked Thunderf00t's anti-feminist videos. On Drunken Peasants "All hail Thunderf00t!"— TJ becoming a part of the hive mind. He has appeared on the podcast a few times and is mostly well-received, especially his "debate" with G Man in Episode 29. G Man slaughtered his ass in the debate and Thunderf00t walked away from a broken man. This led him to commit extremely super-duper violent acts of economic cyber terrorism. Cyber Terrorist? "The politically motivated use of computers and information technology to cause severe disruption or widespread fear in society" ―The actual definition of cyberterrorism. Not surprisingly Thunderf00t's videos on Youtube, and bad reviews on Yelp does not meet any of the requirements to be labeled "cyberterrorism" Letter to Thunderfoot's employer LaughingWitch's letter to Thunderf00t's employer Thunderf00t was called a Cyber Jihadist and an Economic Cyber Terrorist by SJWs and a bitch named Laughing Witch. (Before this she accused him of being a racist, misogynist, and a Nazi who openly supports Hitler and supports the Holocaust, and she tried to get him fired by writing a letter to his employer. She even wrote letters about Thunderf00t to the Czech police, and to multiple newspapers too, and suggested to all of her followers and friends to do the same.) Why? Because he's allegedly responsible for her business getting bad online reviews on Yelp and getting bankrupt, effectively making her out to be a victim. All this despite her being a cunt throughout all the drama. Anyone who has at least two brain cells to rub together and knows anything about businesses knows that good and bad internet ratings on fucking Yelp have a little short-term effect on a business. I wonder how many SJWs would have risen up in defense of Thunderf00t if LaughingWitch were to succeed in firing him from his job (effectively ruining his life)... Oh yeah, ZERO. They would have been sitting there clapping, whistling and yelling: "Yeah, you go girl! Justice has been served!". Sarkeesians fans try to get critic FIRED and REPORT HIM TO POLICE!29:13 Sarkeesians fans try to get critic FIRED and REPORT HIM TO POLICE! And them making accusations to the police and to Thunderf00t's employer about him being a Holocaust supporter and a Nazi could have easily lead to him being jailed. In the Czech Republic, were Thunderf00t's job at, those are serious criminal offenses that are punishable by a 3 to an 8-year jail term. Yet they have the fucking audacity to attempt impeaching Thunderf00t... Even though LaughingWitch's business would have gone down regardless of what Thunderf00t did or did not do. LaughingBitch's company is going through bankruptcy for the last year, is in a $100,000 in debt, and have an additional $25,000 judgment against them, all dating long before to Thunderf00t's video on her. Thunderf00t had absolutely jack and shit to do with any of those accounts. Also, when did Thunderf00t become responsive for what some of his alleged subscribers are allegedly doing? At no point did he tell any of his subscribers to write reviews about LaughingBitch's shitstain company. Karma, ONLY A BITCH, if you are one! SJW self-inflicted wounds!07:28 Karma, ONLY A BITCH, if you are one! SJW self-inflicted wounds! Short before this hit the news where LaughingWitch played the victim, she made a meaningless passively aggressive "apology" video to Thunderf00t. Thunderf00t didn't accept the apology, because who in their right mind would be that retarded to accept that non-apology, especially since it linked back to a fundraiser(interestingly for $25,000) in the video description which contained a video that calls Thunderf00t an evil monster. You don't fucking apologize to someone while calling him evil. LaughingWitch attempted to use apologize through an emissary because only people with the most self-respect and dignity get other people to do things for them, LaughingWitch chose, the most morally superior person, as her emissary Kevin Logan. Kevin was no doubt the best person to apologize, because he's very sensitive to the plight of others, even to Thunderf00t, even going as far as to mock him over his father dying of cancer. Trivia He believes that everyone should be treated, based on how they treat others and be held responsible for their own decisions. It's almost like he thinks people should be treated fairly. However this just shows how much of a bigot as feminism's view on equality, tells us on genetic factors like, skin color, gender or anything like that are of the utmost importance. By not actually letting these factors influence his opinion of people (or even generally caring about these factor's just shows he is an oppressive bastard.) Jenny McDermott has an obscene obsession with Thunderf00t while accusing him of being obsessed with Anita Sarkeesian. If you want to know how bad it is, Jenny has had a sex dream about it and even felt the need to make a video about it. I am not shitting you. He, Adam Kokesh, Howard Bloom, Milo Yiannopoulos, and Gad Saad are the only DP guests to have their own Wikipedia page. His recent videos have been started to become repetitive, covering the same subjects over and over again. He has the word "RAPE" tattooed on his chest in big thug life letters. He believes all victims of murder were asking for it. He has been the victim of drunk sex rape multiple times. He seems oddly okay with it. He has debunked solar roadways on his own channel. Thunderf00t is fostering Sargon of Akkad to take after him as the Rapist Mayor of Rape Central. Rape. However, he may be looking for a new successor, after Sargon supported the Brexit campaign, which Thunderf00t mathematically and logically argued to be a bad idea, (which he was proven right about when the campaign leaders jumped ship leaving the country to sink. Correctly stated that Kent Hovind is a bitch. He knows he's probably smarter than you, but he won't take advantage of you for that, and in fact, aspires to have everyone be at least as smart as he is. It is believed his beard is made up of the hair from Adolf Hitler's mustache. His neck has been squashed down due to constant face-palming. Unlike the scientists from a terrible TV show, he's actually capable of: Being Funny Intelligent thought Having his work actually mean something Not having his personality being set as a default nerd stereotype Self-sustaining Getting laid (though this mostly is because he frequently rapes) Being interesting | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Scientists Category:Atheists Category:Animators Category:Allies Category:Guests Category:White People Category:Page in Progress Category:Antifeminists